I'm Too Sexy
by phoebe9509
Summary: This was a dare from Angel N Darkness...I can't even describe it...just read it :


This is a dare from Angel N Darkness…It's part of the song prompt. The song is I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred :D HAVE FUN!!

~*~*~*~*

"I can't believe we have to do this. This is so embarrassing," Reid whines.

"I don't see what the problem is kid. It'll be fun. And the girls will be out there, so they'll keep everyone else at an acceptable distance." Morgan says with a smile as he sees how uncomfortable Reid is.

"That's easy for you to say Morgan; you have a rock hard body."

Hotch shakes his head. "Anyway, does everyone know what the game plan is?"

The three men nod at their leader. "Okay, everyone focus on something in the room and just try to relax. It'll all be over soon. Morgan, you took the girls phones away from them right?"

Morgan nods. "Of course I did. I'm not taking the chance that this goes all over the internet. They were really upset, but they'll get over it."

"Okay, so one more time someone tell me why we're doing this again," Rossi says.

"The police said that the killer is the one who shows the most attention to the men. So, we have to pay attention and find the one that gives us all the most attention." Reid swallows noticeably. "Alright, let's do this."

The four men check their clothes one last time and take a deep breath then head out for the stage. They take their designated place and the lights start flashing. The music starts and the men move their bodies to the beat. They hear women screaming at them and they prepare themselves before they turn around. They spin around and immediately spot the three girls at the front of the stage. They were laughing hysterically. Then they were almost doubled over in laughter when the words started.

_I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love_

_Loves going to leave me_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

_And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan_

When the shirt part rang through the building the men ripped off their shirts. Hotch and Morgan looked down and noticed that the girls had stopped laughing and their mouths were hanging open. Hotch felt himself turning red. The way Emily was staring at him was making him feel very shy.

_I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

The men continued to dance to the music and their pants came off next. They moved closer to the edge of the stage.

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah, on the catwalk yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

Garcia falls out of her chair when Morgan came up to her and shook his perfectly sculpted ass in her face. JJ and Emily have to help her up while Morgan tries to keep a smirk off his face. Hotch and Reid got down on all fours and humped the stage which had Emily and JJ drooling. Emily was willing to sell her soul to be the stage that Hotch was generously thrusting upon. JJ nudged Emily and she tore her eyes away from Hotch to see that JJ was taking pictures. Emily squeals happily and hugs her best friend. Praise the Lord JJ came prepared.

Emily decides to throw caution to the wind and she whips out a wad of ones that the girls brought. Hotch looks over at Emily again and sees the money in her hands. He lets his dimples shine through then crawls over to her. He watches as her eyes look over his body and she lightly bites her lip. She stands up and Hotch straightens up and she runs her hands over his chest and then places some money in the band of his shorts. He moans when she puts the money in and he can't help but wonder how her hand would feel on another part of his body that her hand was so close to.

Hotch could see Morgan dancing with Garcia and Reid with JJ. Rossi was on the other side of the stage surrounded by older women. An idea pops into Hotch's head and he decides to go for it. He grabs Emily's hand and pulls her up on the stage with him. He takes her to the chair placed in the middle of the stage, and sits her down. He revels in the looks of lust and desire in her eyes. He kneels in front of her and rubs his hands up her smooth legs. He gets to the hem of her skirt and wants to lift it higher, but he knows that that wouldn't be acceptable in public so he lightly squeezes her thighs and continues upwards. Emily's hands fall on Hotch's strong arms. His hands continue their journey up the side of her body and lightly graces the sides of her breasts. She moans and then his hands find her long luxurious hair and pulls lightly. His face is even with her breasts and he places his face in between them. She arches into his face and he motorboats her breasts. Her hands trail through his hair and moans. She spreads her legs and Hotch takes the opportunity to get closer to her and takes his place between her legs. She slides further down the chair and her skirt rides up some more and her center is on his stomach. She hears and feels him growl against her chest and she knows she needs to get out of there because if she didn't she was going to throw herself on her boss on this stage and do very bad things to him in front of everyone. They were supposed to be looking for a killer, not giving her things that she was going to come to later on.

_I'm too sexy for my car, to sexy for my car_

_Too sexy by far_

_And I'm too sexy for my hat_

_Too sexy for my hat, what do you think about that?_

Hotch moves his hands back down her body and lifts her lightly so he can grab her ass.

"Hotch," she moans.

He lifts her up against him and places her on her back on the stage. He hovers above her. He spreads her legs some and holds himself up then thrusts up against her. Emily can't control herself, she wraps her legs around his waist to keep him where he's at and he continues to thrust. She feels how hard he is and knows that she's never going to be able to look at Hotch the same after this. If she thought she wanted him before it was nothing compared to how much she wanted him now. Hotch saw something flash in Emily's eyes and he knew nothing would be going back to normal now. Hotch could hear the crowd going crazy and he knows the song is coming to an end so he picks Emily up again with her legs still wrapped around his waist and places her back on her seat at the table with Garcia and JJ. The three females are all breathing hard and they're flushed as they watch the guys finish their song.

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah, on the catwalk yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

The guys finish then head off the stage.

"I need a cold shower," Morgan laughs.

"You aren't the only one," Rossi replies.

The three other men look at Rossi and laugh. Who knew Rossi was such a turn on to older women. The guys get back to the room and go about changing into their clothes.

"That was more fun than I thought it was going to be," Reid said in relief.

"Yeah, and I saw how JJ was all over you kid. She was enjoying your dance. I think things are going to move forward with you too, so don't mess it up okay?"

Reid nods. "I wasn't the only one who was enjoying the company." They all looked at Hotch.

"What?" he asks.

"Don't play dumb Hotch. You and Emily were putting on quite a show."

"Yeah, we were trying to bring the killer out."

"But clearly she wasn't here tonight, and I don't think we were looking for her anyway. Tonight gave us a reason to act like we wouldn't normally, and we let our true feelings come out and play."

"Dave shut up!"

"Nope, you and Emily have amazing chemistry. Half the ladies eyes were glued to you two and they were fanning themselves. So my question to you is what are you going to do about it?"

Hotch glares at the guys. "I'm not going to do anything about it."

The guys let out a sigh of frustration. "Why the hell not? You two want each other. Don't act like it isn't true. Go get her Hotch!"

Hotch realizes that what they are all saying is true. He wants Emily and after tonight he was pretty positive she wanted him so he throws his shirt on and runs out of the room to go find Emily. He finds the girls waiting outside. Garcia nudges Emily when she sees him come out of the door. Emily turns around and stumbles backwards when Hotch wraps his arms around her waist and his lips crash onto hers. He licks her bottom lip asking for entrance and she willingly lets him in. They break apart only when they hear the team whistling and clapping. Hotch places his forehead on hers and sighs happily.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he pants.

"I'm just glad you finally did. Now what do you say we head back to my place and pick up where we left off because believe me when I say you are too sexy for this shirt."

Hotch smiles then reaches down and picks her up by her ass then carries her to his car to continue his night and he for one couldn't wait.


End file.
